Playing Doctor
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Worried about not being able to please Edward on their wedding night Bella goes to a friendly doctor for advice. Not a Bella/Carlisle shipping, just a lemon. Challenge


**Bella's POV**

I had been lying here for an hour and I couldn't stand the silence any longer. My father and his friends had gone out hunting and Edward and his family were off on a very different kind of hunting trip, the house had never been so silent. Unable to bear it any longer I climbed into my truck and headed off to see the one remaining Cullen who had not left with the others.

When I pulled up at the house Carlisle was already standing there with the door open. "Is something wrong Bella?" The doctor asked as I approached.

"I couldn't bear the silence at home," I explained simply. "Thought maybe you could use some company as well."

Carlisle smiled. "Come inside," he invited me. "I do find it odd when the house is quiet."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the vampire before me. "Something has been bothering me for a while and I thought that as a doctor, a man, and a vampire, you would be the most qualified to help me."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow curiously at me. "Oh?" He inquired from the easy chair nearby.

"Well," I began hesitantly. "You may know about Edward and my plans for our honeymoon."

"I am aware that you two intend to consummate your marriage before you are turned," he nodded in confirmation.

I looked down, blushing furiously. _Come on, you brought this up._ "Well I was hoping you could give me some advice on the matter, I am rather inexperienced and I wouldn't want to disappoint him on our wedding night."

"And you would like me to teach you?" He finished for me.

My face heated up even more. "If you wouldn't mind," I mumbled quietly, knowing he could hear me.

Before I even knew he had moved I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. My chocolate eyes met his golden ones and my breath caught in my throat. "Do not show Edward any shyness or hesitation, he will take it to mean you don't really want to have sex with him." Carlisle warned, his cold breath fanning across my face.

Moving forward Carlisle pressed his cool lips gently against mine, slowly deepening the kiss before sliding his cold tongue in my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned against him. Our lips parted and after a long moment I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle staring back. Silence passed between us as the air lay heavy with lust.

Finally the doctor stood and, taking my hand in his, led me from the couch. We moved so slowly and yet before I knew it we had reached his room. "Confidence will be you biggest ally," he spoke softly. "Remember that Edward will be nervous also."

He stood me in front of a large full body mirror and I immediately avoided looking near either of out faces, embarrassed but the redness coating mine and the darkened arousal inside his golden orbs. Carlisle tapped the underside of my chin with his slender digit, urging my face upwards. I looked up and hesitantly met his eyes. "There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about Bella," Carlisle assured me. "You have an amazing body." As he spoke he slowly stripped me off and I did not protest as my clothes fell to the floor.

Once I was naked before him Carlisle spoke again. "Look at me Bella," Carlisle ordered and, embarrassed, I complied. "Now when it comes to pleasuring a man there are quite a few places on the body which can cause pleasure, besides the obvious," he added with a cheeky twinkle in his eye. "Let's start with the neck shall we," he began, slowly pulling my hair off my shoulder. I felt his cool breath fanning across my neck. "Here is particularly sensitive," Carlisle whispered before trailing his tongue across my pulse point. My head fell back and my eyes closed in pleasure, a slight groan escaping my lips as he dragged his teeth across the skin there.

"And then of course there is this spot behind the ear." The doctor continued, nipping lightly at the skin behind my ear. I yelped, jumping slightly, my heart hammering in my chest, he had barely begun and I was already wound up. "Another trick is feather light touches and light caresses," Carlisle whispered, trailing across my sides. His fingers moved over my ribs, down to my hips and back up again, so gentle he was barely even coming into contact with my skin, and yet his actions sent tingles through my whole body which ended in my crotch. Finally he moved on to gently rubbing my skin with his open hands which left my sides and made their way across my stomach. His slightly more forceful caress made me whimper quietly as a throb made itself known between my thighs.

"Do not be ashamed of your body's responses Bella," the blond man chastised. "voicing what you feel will assure Edward that he is successfully pleasuring you, therefore helping to ease his insecurities and encouraging him further." I nodded in understanding and Carlisle continued his ministrations. "As you can see it is rather easy to incite pleasure in someone without even interacting with genitalia."

"Another good spot is the thighs," he continued, his hands moving lower. My breath hitched and my heartbeat increased as his hands travelled below my hips. I groaned loudly in frustration when he avoided my crotch. "Gently trailing your fingers across the inner thigh, starting at the knee and moving up is usually a good way to go about it." He explained, demonstrating his words, leaving me panting with need.

Unable to handle this delicious torture any longer I spun around in his arms and kissed him roughly. Carlisle waisted no time deepening the kiss and pulling my naked body flush against his which annoyingly was still clothed. After a long lingering kiss we finally parted.

"Never underestimate the value of teasing," Carlisle instructed me, removing himself from my arms. I whimpered at the lack of contact but he dismissed it with a chastising look and continued. "Teasing can greatly enhance the experience but you need to learn when to stop or the frustration can quickly turn into anger. Now removing your partner's clothing can in itself be quite erotic, give it a try." Carlisle encouraged, moving my hands to his chest.

Taking a deep breath I slowly worked up the courage to flatten my hands out on his chest, feeling the hidden muscles beneath. Now Carlisle was not the most muscular man, he was tall and thin, but not unnatractively so. I licked my lips as I caressed him through his shirt before finally moving my hands to his top button.

"Look at me," The older man instructed and my breath caught as I met his lust clouded golden eyes. "Look into my eyes while you do it," he advised. "It adds a level of intimacy to the act." I nodded and continued working my way through his buttons, my eyes never leaving his.

I couldn't help but look down as I pushed the fabric over his shoulders, the man was delectable. My eyes swept over his exposed chest and I almost drooled. Carlisle grasped my wrists gently and brought them down till my fingers rested on the top of his pants. I could feel the cool skin of his abdomen and the few hairs that led towards something still hidden from me.

"Take them off," he spoke gently and my breath hitched. Hesitantly, I looked up to meet his eyes as my fingers got to work on his belt. I moved onto the button of his pants but he once again grabbed my wrists. "Don't rush through it," Carlisle scolded me. "Take your time, and make me wait for it." I nodded in understanding and he placed the belt buckle in my hand. "Don't just undo it, pull it away completely." The vampire instructed and I obeyed immediately. I cast the leather belt aside then _finally_ moved onto the button of his black formal pants. I slowly pulled the stiff material over the little metal knob and slid the zipper down.

I jumped in shock as his hardened member sprung forth. Carlisle chuckled and his hand came up to cup my cheek. "Calm yourself Bella," he instructed gently. "There is nothing to fear here." The vampire assured me.

I nodded in acknowledgement and closed my eyes as I sunk into his touch. When I opened my eyes Carlisle stepped out of his pants which had fallen down his legs and led me to the bed. He lay me down and hovered above me while I tried not to look at the part of him which was currently pointing at my stomach. I was blushing again and I knew it.

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and I embarrassingly moaned against him. When we finally parted his lips moved to my neck and I bit back the next moan.

Carlisle pulled back. "Do not hide your arousal from me," the old vampire scolded. I blushed again but nodded in understanding and Carlisle brought his knee up to grind it against my exposed crotch. The addictive friction fuelled the fire inside of me and this time I did not stop the embarrassing moan that escaped my throat.

"Much better," Carlisle praised, reaching for my hand which he brought to his chest and while holding my eyes in his penetrating gaze he led my hand lower and I can't say I didn't enjoy the feeling of his subtle muscles under my fingers. My breath caught as I felt the trail of hairs leading down to his navel. "Don't hesitate, the older man cautioned, encouraging my hand further down. "If you hesitate Edward will assume you are afraid and don't really want it."

I nodded shakily and moved my hand further down. I gasped in shock as my fingers brushed his thick muscle and Carlisle moaned lowly. The vampire grasped my hand and wrapped it around his length. He pulled my hand back a forth a few times before releasing it and allowing me to continue unaided. I explored his length, earning a moan as I ran my hand over the head.

Carlisle once against began directing my movements, teaching me how to stroke it and the best places to touch. When finally he could take it no longer the vampire climbed off me. He faced away from me and took a few deep breaths. "I take it I did well?" I asked cautiously.

The older man nodded. "Very," he replied. "But this is not about my enjoyment, it is about your education so give me a moment if you will." Carlisle spoke, still looking away from me.

With a polite not that he could not see I waited a _very_ short moment before Carlisle turned to face me on the bed again. Without warning he pulled me into a passionate kiss and I moaned against his cold hard lips. The kiss lasted longer than I expected and when he finally pulled away he lay back on the bed and gestured for me to follow him. "Come here," the older man instructed.

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because I am not about to leave you unsatisfied after all you are doing for me." He answered with a smile and I crawled towards him embarrassed. "Turn around." The vampire instructed and I obeyed immediately, glad that he could no longer see me blush as I was facing the opposite direction.

His cold hands grasped my hips and positioned me to sit on his chest. "Touch me," Carlisle instructed and I obeyed without hesitation. I heard Carlisle moan as I repeated my actions from before. "More," the vampire begged, thrusting his hips upward. I increased the speed of my thrusst until, without warning, Carlisle grabbed my hips and pulled them back. I gasped as I fell forward and his erect member hit me in the cheek.

Something cold and wet slid between my folds and I couldn't hold back the moan as it stroked my clitoris. It took me a second to realise it was his tongue. I lifted my head and hesitantly moved to kiss up his thick shaft. My heart was pounding as my embarrassment and insecurities soared; what if I wasn't doing it right, what would he think?

Swallowing my fear I took a deep breath and slowly took him into my mouth. The taste was, interesting; sweet and salty and... Not what I would have expected him to taste like, but then again I've no idea what I expected him to taste like. Carlisle let out a deep throaty moan and the vibrations made me shiver. I gagged as his hardness hit the back of my throat and was more careful after that. Just when I was losing myself to the pleasure of his touch Carlisle pulled his head away from my crotch. I whimpered in disappointment but his finger quickly took the place of his tongue, stimulating me in it's absence.

"Use your tongue more," the older man instructed me. "Just using your lips alone is not nearly as pleasurable." With that said he returned to his previous task of eating me out and I returned the favour as he had requested.

My strokes waned as the coil tightened in my stomach and when finally the dam burst I buried my head into his stomach and dug my nails into his thighs as I shook out my orgasm. Once I relaxed Carlisle rolled me off him and climbed on top of me to kiss me again. He tasted different this time and I blushed as I realised why, but it wasn't altogether a bad taste so I kissed him back passionately.

After a few moments of the vampire devouring my lips almost hungrily his body stiffened and he broke the kiss, panting as something cold sprayed across my stomach and breasts. I looked down to see his hand around his softening member as the last of his release leaked out.

"Sorry," I apologised embarrassed. "I completely forgot to finish you."

Carlisle only laughed before kissing me lightly. "The point of this was to teach you the basic skills of pleasing a man," he reminded me. "And I have taught you all I can while leaving you virginal, no more was required of you. Now come," he insisted, climbing off me and offering me his hand. "I believe you would benefit from a shower."

I blushed again and accepted the offered limb. "A shower sounds lovely," I agreed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This challenge was posted by the wonderful FanWriter Harrison and took me **_**far****_ too long to write_****.**

_**Challenge:**_** The Cullen's are on a hunting trip, but Charlie is on his own hunting trip. Bella doesn't want to stay home alone so she goes to the Cullen's where Carlisle is still there. She says she wants to be prepared, ready to pleasure Edward when the time comes but she doesn't know how. Carlisle offers to show her how to pleasure a man.**

_**What do you think, did I succed or not and why?**_


End file.
